The invention relates to audio, video, and or data Copy-Protected CD/DVD Optical Storage Disks. Currently these CD/DVD are very easily copied using any of the commercially available CD/DVD Burners. Thus due to the piracy of these products, etc., there are measurable substantial losses of revenues for the artists and producers of these audio, video, and or data CD/DVDs.
Upto now there has been no reliable means of copy protection software and or a process that would provide copy-protection to prevent the illegal or unauthorized copying (piracy) of these optical disks or for the Designated Data once resident on the hard drive.